We're in Heaven
by pinksocks
Summary: Songfic based on DJ Sammy's - We're in Heaven. Jack and Ianto of course, because torchwood is nothing without them. Please review! Spoilers for Dr Who End Of Days


Baby you're all that I want

A/N- Hiya! I had to write this because the other one shot I'm working on is so sad, and I was getting depressed. Then I watched some Torchwood and this song was on the radio, and I thought 'Oh, that's just perfect', so then I had to spend two hours writing this to cheer me up. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing this!

……………

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free.

Now nothing can take you away from me.

We've been down that road before,

But that's over now.

You keep me coming back for more.

_I love you Ianto. Ever since I first laid eyes on you five years ago, I've loved you with all my heart. You walked in through the cold metal door, and the whole room seemed to fill with warmth. You had the pin stripe suit on which you only wear on special occasions. Oh, that suit. It still drives me mad, even today. You were the soul thing which kept me sane in the Year that Never Was. You were my reason for living. The thought of you in my arms; the warmth of your skin, the silky texture of your hair, the heavenly scent of your cologne._

_There were so many times when I thought I would never see you again. Never get to smell that divine scent of your coffee, the hint of coconut from your shampoo- all the little things that make you who you are today._

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

_You never cease to amaze me with how wonderful you are. You have this knack of reading me, even through the fake plastic smile and the bravado that I've perfected over the centuries. No one has ever been able to do that before. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around you, a feeling that I haven't experienced for well over a hundred years. I don't fall in love easily Ianto, and you are the only one I have ever wanted this much in my whole long life. Even with Estelle, I didn't feel this way. It nearly broke me in two when she died in my arms, but I feel so much more for you that I know it will be a million times worse when I have to let go of you. This is why it scares me to death every time I have to send you out on a mission. _

Love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

_Even though it doesn't seem it, my love, I am a fragile person, which is why I try to not let people get close to me. You are, however, the exception; without you beside me I would have given up a long time ago. You are what dreams are made of, Ianto, and I can't bear to imagine life without you for a moment. I don't know how I would cope with all the crap Torchwood deals us on a regular basis without you. I know it's soppy, but you mean the world to me and I wouldn't change what we feel for each other for anything. The way I feel about you is so deep that I can't find the words to put it into. _

Oh, once in your life you find someone,

Who will turn your world around,

Pick you up when you're feeling down,

Now nothing can change what you mean to me,

There's a love that I can't say,

Just hold me now,

Because our love will light the way,

_I know that at some point I will have to let you go, because I have to live forever, and this is the price I pay. I am determined to make the most of the time I have left with you, because when you live as long as I have done, the life times of loved ones pass in what seems like a moment, and all too soon It's over. I want to savour the time we have left, so that when you are gone I and look back and remember the good times, and hopefully they will outweigh the bad ones. _

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

_Even when you are here, sleeping peacefully in my arms, I still can't quite believe that you're really here and not just some fragment of my imagination to get me through a slow and painful death inflicted by the Master. I'm so lucky to have found you, Ianto, and every day I count my lucky stars when I look up into the sky. _

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

_You would not believe the things that I have seen – The Golden Skies of Gallefray, The dogs with no noses from Barcelona- the list is endless. All of them seem only mildly interesting compared to you. I would swap a life time of memories for one of a single night with you. _

I've been waiting for so long,

For something to arrive,

For love to come along,

Now our dreams are coming true.

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you.

_I don't get to tell you how much I love you nearly as much as I would like to. Torchwood does this to you- it consumes you and holds on for dear life- but if you ever wanted to leave, then don't feel you have to stay because of me. I love you so much that I just want you to be happy, and if that is no where near Torchwood then so be it. I would think about you every day, and you would still be my motivation to get up in the morning and carry on. I know this from experience._

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

_It will break me into a million tiny pieces when I do have to let go, but as long as I can remember you I'll cope. Just. It will take time to be able to get up in the mornings, but luckily time is something I can never run out of. I miss you so much my insides ache when you're not here. No one can ever replace you, Ianto. Don't ever forget that. Time may move on and my body will be forced to carry on with it, but my soul, feelings and essence of life will belong to you forever, Ianto, as you _are _my reason for living. _

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

(We're in heaven)

……………..

A/N- Please review! They will be like snow on Christmas day!! Puppy dog eyes Please?


End file.
